Sorceress's Garden
The Sorceress's Garden is a Thieving/Farming minigame located in Al-Kharid. In it, players attempt to sneak past guards in order to steal sq'irk fruit to make sq'irk juice, or herbs from the garden of the sorceress. Sq'irk juice can be exchanged with Osman for thieving experience or be used to temporarily increase your thieving level and restore run energy. Introduction If you talk to Osman after completing the Prince Ali Rescue quest, you will find out that he wants to get sq'irk juice, but the sorceress with whom he normally deals now refuses to give it to him. To this end he will enlist you to steal sq'irk fruit from her garden. You can get to the garden from the apprentice who works in the house near the Shantay Pass. Remember: Do not speak to the Sorceress' Apprentice before you speak to Osman, as you will be taken through a lengthy conversation that leads to two dead ends, and will therefore be a complete waste of time. The Gardens The garden is divided into five areas. You appear in the central garden with a fountain and Del-Monty the cat. Drinking from the fountain will teleport you back to the Sorceress' house. Del-Monty will tell you about the garden and the minigame, if you speak to him while wearing a catspeak amulet. Around the central garden are the four seasonal gardens, each of which has a Sq'irk tree: * The Winter garden has a tree with the most under-ripe fruits (five required for one glass of Sq'irk juice). * The Spring garden has a tree with the slightly under-ripe fruits (four for one glass). * The Autumn garden has a tree with overripe fruits (three for one glass). * The Summer garden has a tree with perfectly ripe fruits (two for one glass). You can only enter a seasonal garden if your current Thieving level matches or exceeds the garden's required level. Fruits gained from a garden can be crushed into a beer glass using a pestle and mortar to make Sq'irk juice. Several fruits and an empty beer glass are required to make Sq'irk juice. Beer glasses needed for this minigame can be obtained for free by searching the shelves in the Sorceress' house. You can only pick one fruit per trip, or if you pick herbs instead, you will always get two identified herbs before you are teleported out of the garden. These two identified herbs will vary and are completely random. From the central garden, you can enter the seasonal gardens again for more resources. To leave the garden, simply drink from the fountain located in the central garden. Alternatively, use an amulet of glory to teleport to Al Kharid which gets you close to Osman to hand in the Sq'irk Juice. Garden Walkthrough Getting through a garden is much easier with run mode on. Low weight and good agility helps significantly to extend the period of time for running. Use super energy potions and weight reducing gear if possible. Winter Spring Autumn Summer Lap times Summer Garden A trip to the centre of the summer garden is approximately 36 seconds, whereas one to the herb patch is around 36 seconds. These times are based on using the 1 click method. So this would give you around 100 trips per hour or 50 drinks per hour. Factor in the occasional misclick or lag and a realistic figure of 140k experience per hour seems achievable. Note that these figures assume constant running. * Picking a fruit from the central tree in the summer garden gives 60 farming experience. * Picking the herbs from the summer garden gives 50 farming experience. Rewards You have two options for rewards in the Sorceress' Garden: herbs up to dwarf weed, if you choose to pick the herbs near the tree, or sq'irk fruit to make sqi'rk juice with. Sq'irk juice currently offers the highest non-random thieving level boost, depending on the fruit. The main uses for sq'irk juice are as follows: #Giving to Osman for thieving experience. #Drinking it for a thieving and run energy boost, useful in many quests. #Putting fruits into empty glasses for small amount of cooking xp. Experience If you fill your 28 inventory slots with the fruits and bank them, these are the following experience points given: Winter: 840 total farming experience and 1,750 total thieving experience per trip, 70 thieving xp per fruit (this involved getting 25 of the fruits you picked and adding them into 5 beer glasses). Spring: 1,120 total farming experience and 9,450 total thieving experience per trip, 337.5 thieving xp per fruit (this involved getting 28 of the fruits you picked and adding them into 7 beer glasses). Autumn: 1,400 total farming experience and a whopping 21,150 thieving experience per trip, 783.3 thieving xp per fruit (this involved get 27 of the fruits you picked and adding them to 9 beer glasses). Summer: 1,680 total farming experience and an even more whopping 42,000 thieving experience per trip, 1,500 thieving xp per fruit (this involved getting 28 of the fruits you picked and putting them into 14 beer glasses). Tips * Beer glasses can be made using the Crafting skill or can be obtained by searching the shelves in the house that the Apprentice and Aadeela the sorceress are in. * Searching the shelves in the sorceress's house also is an easy and cheap way to get some empty beer glasses. This is the most reasonable choice due to the fact it is just inside the apprentices' house. * You should have your inventory full of beer glasses, with space left for enough fruit to fill one glass. In this picture, the player's inventory is suited for making Autumn juices. Once three fruit fill up the empty space, they can simply use one of them on the pestle and fill a glass. They will repeat this sequence until they have all the glasses filled (in this player's case, 24 glasses). *It is possible to get into gardens using thieving bonuses, such as those from the juices themselves. *The elementals can only "see" and teleport the player when there are only two squares between them and the player. Category:Minigames Category:Thieving